Here She Comes
by Eleanore-Rigby
Summary: A one-shot of Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding in modern times. Inukag, Mirsan.


Kagome and Sango were still in bathrobes. Sango's hair and make-up were already done, thanks to her up earlier than Kagome did. She was working on Kagome's hair but it kept getting caught on her own wedding ring. She tugged it off and set it on the dresser beside them.

Kagome looked at it and picked it up. She turned it over in her fingers. Then she curiously slipped it on her own ring finger and held her hand out to look at it.

"You nervous?" Sango asked, noticing Kagome's anxiety.

"A little. You think he'll like the dress?" she asked nervously.

"Absolutely. If he doesn't, he isn't a man." she concluded. Kagome laughed, Sango could always make her feel better. She'd been so nervous lately that all she could play in her head was 'Here comes the bride.' She tried her best not to, it must be making Inuyasha just as nervous as she was.

"I wonder if he's nervous." she said, twirling the ring on her finger.

"I guaruntee you, he's shaking like a leaf." Sango reassured her with an amused smile. Kagome looked up at her friend and giggled.

"I'm just so excited," she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Stop that bouncing, you'll mess up your hair." Sango readjusted it in several places, "I was just as excited and nervous as you are, remember?"

Kagome did remember. She had been the maid of honor at Sango's wedding 2 years before. She had been jumping up and down too, much to the dismay of the hairdresser. She had had a beautiful, outdoor, summer wedding. Her dress was strapless and white and her hair was bunned up beautifully under her veil. Miroku wore a tuxedo and looked pretty dashing. He beamed with pride and love when he saw Sango coming down the aisle. Inuyasha as best man and best friend to both was smiling from ear to ear. Sango did cry during their vows and she gave a happy, watery 'I do' before the kiss.

During the reception, Inuyasha and Kagome would have danced with each other anyway, but it helped that they were best man and maid of honor, who were required to dance together. Kagome and Inuyasha each had that wedding picture in their apartments.

When the rice was thrown, Kagome looked at her fiancee and asked, "Can we have flower petals thrown instead of rice? I don't want it all in my dress and hair."

"Absolutely," Inuyasha smiled, "I hear it gets in your shoes, too." Kagome sighed in relief and Inuyasha laughed and they waved goodbye to their friends.

Sango snapped open a bag, jerking Kagome out of her reminiscing. "On to make-up!" she said and she started rubbing eyeshadow onto Kagome's eyelids.

Kagome started talking, "I wonder what our children will look like." she said with closed eyes.

"Their gonna be just as adorable as Miroku and my baby's gonna be." Sango said. Something in her tone made Kagome open her eyes and look at her friends glowing smile differently.

"Sango, you're...?" she stopped. Sango nodded happily. "Aahhhhh that's great!" Kagome screamed and hugged her friend closely, causing eyeshadow to streak across her face.

"Yes, I am, but look what you're doing to your make-up!" she said as she ran to get baby wipes. When she got back Kagome laughed and giggled uncontrollably.

"Does Miroku know?" she asked curiously as Sango wiped away the mistake. She shook her head, "I only found out yesterday, and I spent the night here with you, so I couldn't tell him."

"That shouldn't have stopped you!" Kagome yelled authoritatively. Sango laughed. The make-up was now done and she moved to the dress in the corner. She pulled it out of the bag and held it up so they both could get a good look at it.

"You really picked a great dress Kags. A great theme altogether." she said admiringly. Kagome thanked her as she took her dress and took of her robe.

Her wedding dress was the most beautiful silky white kimono with a matching white obi. It was long, flowy, and layered, the billowy sleeves coming down almost over her hands. Her hair was half up, half down, pinned with white lotus flowers and gardenias. She even had some beads entwined here and there.

"Sango, could you help me with this obi?" Kagome asked pleadingly. Sango had already helped with most of the dress and she hated asking for more, but she needed it. Sango laughed and reached over to pull it into place and fasten it.

After a few minor adjustments, the dress was perfectly in place and all that was left was the veil. Kagome didn't want one of those huge fluffy things that made seeing in front of you difficult. All she wanted was the piece of lace that Sango was now fastening to the back of her hair that was pinned up. It flowed from there to the center of her back and fanned out. Nothing long and nothing fancy, just something beautiful.

Sango also had a kimono. It was shorter, simpler, and a dark purple. Kagome wanted Sango to pick the bridesmaids dresses, so she picked this one. She chose it because she wanted to make sure nobody would outshine the bride on her special day.

She and Sango, now completely ready, made their way to the side of the tent. It was an open air tent, basically a roof on poles, but there was no wind today. It was a late winter, early spring day. Cold enough for all the layers of kimono on everybody, but warm enough that they wouldn't be shivering through the whole ceremony. Her grandpa walked up and offered his arm happily. She smiled at him and took it. Rin walked up to take her place too, and looked up at Kagome with wide eyes. "You look pretty." she said, her eyes shining with admiration. "So do you, kiddo." Kagome returned lovingly. She smiled when Rin giggled, "Daddy got me this dress," she twirled around for Kagome to see.

Nobody saw her yet in the back of the tent. Everybody was seated and Inuyasha was fidgeting with the tie of his black kimono. He had a white under-robe underneath. He looked nervous beyond belief. Nervous, but happy, Kagome thought to herself.

"You ready?" Sango asked her.

"Yeah." she answered. She heard the bride's music start playing and watched everybody stand up. She gripped the bouquet of flowers that matched the ones in her hair. Rin walked ahead and scattered flower petals across the aisle, smiling every step of the way. She got to the stairs and stood in her spot. She turned to Sesshoumaru, "Did I do right, Daddy?" she asked in a whisper. Sesshoumaru nodded with the tiniest of smiles.

Inuyasha smiled over at Rin, too, "You did good, kid." he whispered. She beamed with pride.

Kagome was wringing the life out of the flowers she was holding. Two more seconds and she'd be walking down the aisle too.

"You'll do fine." her grandfather said calmly, putting a soothing hand on hers around the bouquet. She smiled up at him again and said, "thanks."

She took a deep breath and let it out. Everybody turned around to see the bride as she walked down the aisle. Inuyasha looked up and smiled crookedly when he saw her. Kagome blushed when she saw that smile. He looked more handsome than ever. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail and he had his father's sword at his side. But it was the happiness shining from his face that did it.

The day Inuyasha met Kagome, he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. Right now, he was reliving that moment all over again. She was a vision so lovely that it broke your heart and made it soar all at the same time. Walking farther down, she saw her mother with a tissue and a watery smile and Inuyasha's mother standing next to her. The two had become great friends since they met at graduation and defied tradition by sitting on the same side of the church. Kagome thought it endearing. She and her grampa walked on.

Finally, she reached the altar. She turned to her grandfather who lovingly kissed her on the cheek and put her hand in Inuyasha's, who had come down the steps to recieve her.

Inuyasha smiled down at her and she beamed up at him. Together, they made their way to the altar to make their promises.

The wedding itself passed very quickly. Inuyasha couldn't stop grinning and Kagome was no better. Inuyasha took her soft hand and slipped the ring on Kagome's delicate finger.

She took his large, rough hand in hers and slid a ring onto his finger. They each said 'I do' and the minister told Inuyasha he could kiss his bride. He took Kagome's gentle face in his hands and she reached up to put her arms around his neck. He slowly kissed her, cherishing the moment. Everyone applauded as the two walked down the aisle together to the limosine that was waiting for them.

When they got in the car and the windows were rolled up, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smirked, "So, Mrs. Takahashi, how do you feel?"

She smiled back and bumped noses with him, "Hmm, I don't know, " she said, "It's a mix between happy, wonderful, and fantastic." Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her, "My feelings exactly, only more so." he said. Kagome laughed.

She turned around so that her back was facing him, "Hey, help me ditch this obi, please." she reached behind her and tried to unfasten it with no luck. Inuyasha laughed and reached over to untie it. He did and she unfastened one of the long ribbons attached to it. She wrapped it around her waist and tied it up in a bow on her side. It was an ingenious replacement for the obi.

Inuyasha gave her an impressed look. She turned around and smiled, "Sango and I had this all planned out. Do you know how hard it is to breath in those obi things?" she did her best to look exhasperated. She looked up quickly though and Inuyasha raised his eyebrows as she gasped in surprise, "Speaking of Sango," she said eagerly, "guess what?"

"What?" he asked playfully. She was adorable when she was like this.

"Sango and Miroku are going to have a baby!" she squealed excitedly. Inuyasha's eye got even bigger and he smiled in disbelief. Kagome patted his face and called his name to snap him out of the daze he was suddenly in.

"Are you serious?" he asked, taking her hand in his. "Yeah, Sango told me before the wedding." Kagome beamed, "She seems really happy."

"She probably is," he said, "she's wanted a baby ever since she met Rin." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "But Rin's nearly 5 years old."

"She was 3 and a half months when all of us met her." he confirmed, putting his hand on her cheek, "Sango fell in love instantly."

"Oh, I'm so happy for Sango." she sighed and put her hand on top of his. Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss her again, "Me too." he said.

He'd be sure to remember that look of longing in her eyes, later.

The limosine stopped at the reception hall and the two got out. They stopped in front of the doors, hand in hand and looked at each other. "You ready?" Kagome asked. He sighed, "I guess so, let's go." He let go of her hand and offered her his arm. She took it and he opened the door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi!" Miroku said into the mic at the front of the room. The room erupted into applause and whistles. Kagome smiled shyly and Inuyasha forced a smile from the doorway. They walked over to the wedding party's table and sat down next to each other. Miroku, still holding the mic, grabbed his champagne glass and raised it for a toast. Everybody followed his example.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to tell various humiliating stories about my best friend throughout his life." The crowd laughed when Inuyasha scowled and Kagome giggled from behind him.

"Just joking, not enough drink in me for that." he said. "Inuyasha has been my best friend for years and years and, despite his protests, I love him." More laughter.

"He was mean and arrogant but he had his moments. He was popular and knew it. He had a swelled head--"

"Just where are you going with this?" the disgruntled hanyou demanded. Kagome and the crowd chuckled.

"I guess he gave off some bad vibes," Miroku continued, "and then he met you, Kagome." he finally said. Kagome's eyes got big and she blushed, she didn't want to be dragged into this.

"And since he met you, Sango was so bored that she had to get together with me." he threw a wink at Sango, who rolled her eyes at him. "Also, since he met you, he's become kinder, gentler, and his head was brought down to size." The room laughed again. He raised his glass higher and the room followed suit. Inuyasha picked up a glass with a scowl on his face. Kagome, with a smile.

Miroku turned to the couple, "Thank you, Inuyasha, for being a great friend, and thank you, Kagome. You've made us all very happy." He tipped his glass to them, "Congradulations to you both!"

He turned to the crowd, "To Kagome and Inuyasha!" he took a drink.

"To Kagome and Inuyasha!" the crowd chanted, and took a drink as well.

Kagome tapped glasses with Inuyasha and they both drank. Inuyasha looked at Kagome over the top of his glass and she giggled when she saw him.

"It's time to cut the cake!" Inuyasha said, getting up and grabbing Kagome's hand. He had been eyeing that cake ever since he and Kagome had picked it out from the catalogue. When they got to the table, the photographer was poised to shoot in front of them. With both their hands on the cake knife, they made the first cut. Each put cake in their hand and fed the other. Inuyasha had some icing on his finger which he dobbed on Kagome's nose. She laughed and did the same to him.

It was the next part Kagome was worried about that Inuyasha couldn't wait for. She had been able to feel the garter on her leg since she slipped it on in the bathroom before the wedding. She was led to a chair in the center of the room and was quickly surrounded by all the bridesmaids and groomsmen. She was glad none of her family could get in the circle. Inuyasha kneeled down in front of her and winked.

He lifted up her kimono, running his hand along her leg, getting lots of whistles and hollers in response. He found the garter and bent down to grab it with his teeth, but not before kissing her leg ever so gently, so that only Kagome would know. She blushed and gripped her chair. He pulled it down and slipped it off her leg. Raising his hands above his head in triumph, he stood up with the garter still in his smiling mouth.

All of the male guests formed a crowd in front of him and cheered. He took it out of his mouth and flung it like a rubberband into the throng of men. And Rin of all people caught it while sitting on Miroku's shoulders.

"I did it!" she squealed cheerfully. "That's my girl!" Miroku cheered and picked her up off his shoulders to set her down. She smiled and handed the garter to Miroku, who gave her a celebratory high-five. Sesshoumaru quickly appeared to reclaim his child and send a glare in Miroku's direction. Inuyasha saw it all and chuckled.

He turned around to watch Kagome take her turn. She was facing the cake table with her back to the crowd of women that had formed behind her. She threw her arms above her head, sending her bouquet of flowers flying into the air. It tumbled over the reaching hands all the way to the end of the crowd, where it landed in the hands of little Rin. Sesshoumaru was holding her up by the waist in the back of the crowd. The women all laughed and clapped for the excited child.

Rin cradled the flowers as Sesshoumaru brought her down to hold her. "Thanks Daddy." she said and kissed his cheek sweetly. He smiled one of his rare smiles at her, "Your welcome, Rin."

Kagome clapped with the women and laughed at the sweet little girl. Inuyasha smiled. She looked so happy.

Just then, the first dance came on. The lights went dim except for the candles set on the tables. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and offered his hand. She smiled and took it, and they began twirling slowly. He held her tight and sung the words in her ear. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is gone_

_The music playing on, for only two_

They were too absorbed in each others eyes to look around, but Kagome thought she caught a brief glance of Sango and Miroku dancing not too far from them. Miroku looked so happy he might pass out, which probably meant that Sango told him the big news. She smiled to herself.

_So close together, and when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

"Kagome." Inuyasha said her name quietly. "Mmm." Kagome responded contentedly. She felt him hesitate, as if he weren't sure he should say something. She lifted her head up and inquired, "What?" Inuyasha's anxious face was suddenly clear, and he smiled warmly at her, "I love you." he said, and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

_Our life goes by, romantic dreams will start_

_And i'll bid mine goodbye, and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now, forever, I know_

_"_What is it really?" she asked with a smile. He shook his head and kissed her lips, "It can wait."

_All that I wanted, was to hold you so close_

Kagome smiled at him once more before returning to her spot on his shoulder.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

Inuyasha sighed and pulled her even closer. This had to be the happiest day of his life. Her thoughts were almost exactly the same, only she was thinking ahead a little bit, to the sound of little feet and the future life together.

_Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come_

Inuyasha tilted her chin up and kissed her with all of his love.

_So far, we are so close_

_--_

So whatcha think?

This will stay a one shot, but I was thinking of using it for another story, guess which one :D

Review please!


End file.
